


Hesitation

by GremlinCryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinCryptid/pseuds/GremlinCryptid
Summary: The final request I got from a friend.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Hesitation

One of the first things Teddi noticed when getting in this arrangement was how distant Curse was, he had to be dragged into every session and usually didn't get into it easily. His chances of backing out were higher the less Yoko was involved in the situation especially if she wasn't there he had no hesitation to back out completely. Teddi thought she'd be enough go entice him; her body, her personality, she considered herself a real prize anyone would give anything to have. That's why Curse's disinterest in her really struck hard, she couldn't win him over in general but even pouting didn't even have him hesitate to still deny her. So, while she couldn't understand what his deal was with not finding her irresistible, she did pay enough attention to know what he couldn't deny.  
"You're serious?" Curse had put everything he was doing on hold to listen to Teddi repeat herself clearly.  
"That's right, you play along and I'll see to it Alex and I will leave you and Yoko alone for a little while," Teddi eagerly answered.  
"There's gotta be some catch?" Curse sounded sketchy.  
"If you consider indulging us every here and there is a catch then I guess so," she followed up with.  
Curse went silent on his end for a while Teddi had considered checking the phone to see if he hung up, "A month."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"If you leave us alone for a month I'll consider it," Curse didn't sound like this was negotiable.  
"Two weeks," Teddi shot back trying to hide the little bit of panic in her voice, a whole month was overkill.  
"Three weeks."  
"Oh, come on-"  
"Take it or leave it, I won't go lower than that," Curse didn't hesitate to interrupt her. She knew this was a losing battle, if anything he might just go up again.  
"Alright, fine, three weeks," Teddi relented.  
Curse seemed to shuffle on the other end just realizing what he agreed to before sighing, "I'll give you a heads up when I'm ready."  
"Make it soon~," was all Teddi got in before he hung up. Now to wait.  
It took a couple of weeks before Curse relented into finally agreeing to set something up, really ramping up the sex with Yoko helped drive him a little closer to the edge. Curse let her know in advance he'd be willing to come over and play whatever game she had in store, and she made sure Honey was out of the house and being babysat while playing around with Alex to wind him up. They had played around almost all day almost tempting each other to crack and indulge in some fun before the planned show took place, yet both had kept it in their pants by something short of a miracle.   
And just on cue, there was a knock at the door. Teddi almost squealed before pushing Alex to go answer the door while she ran to the room to doll up. Alex, while briefly smiling at her antics, almost groaned when opening the door.  
"You look scruffy," Alex's disappointment clear.  
"Oh, excuse me, I had a feeling Teddi would be in control tonight so your opinions wouldn't matter," Curse said plainly easing his way in before adding, "After all she's got a type, and well..." Curse wasn't smirking, but Alex could hear the smugness in his tone. Alex was recounting every time anyone has ever called Curse an angel and he was close to calling 'bullshit' out loud.  
"I'm ready~," Teddi called out cutting off any argument the two could've gotten in. Alex saw Curse take a deep breath and heard him mutter something like, "Alright let's get this over with."  
"Gee," Alex started passing Curse by to his room, "Don't sound too excited about fucking my wife in front of me." He faintly heard Curse sigh, ah, so he wasn't entirely aware what was happening. This is gonna be a ride. Curse was the last to follow in the room, weighing the options of just walking out, but was sure he was going to when he saw Teddi.  
"Is that your fucking wedding dress?"   
"It is! Don't I just look the best in it, every here and there I'll put it on to rile Alex up because even on the wedding day we-," Teddi stopped gushing when she saw the look on Curse's face, "Anyways," she started again, "Alex sure likes seeing me in it, I wear it on date nights at home, I thought it'd do something for you~," she finished off looking rather pleased in herself.  
"...Yeah, maybe if I saw Yoko in a wedding dress-"  
"As wonderful as thought is, we're not here about her," Teddi motions at herself, "We're here for me."  
Alex 'ahem'd from the chair he was sitting in, Curse really spent time wondering if they just have a chair in their room or they moved it in here earlier just for this.  
"Yes, of course, you too Alex, but in that sense it's also about Curse too. However, I am the one being fucked," she finished it off by sitting back on their bed and cracking her legs open.  
Everything seemed to pause a bit before Curse wandered over to Alex and without saying a word lifted the chair, with him on it, up and down in front of the mid side of the bed before turning to Teddi and walking over to easily pick her up by the hips and lay her on her back, pushing her head back enough she was looking at Alex.  
"You were right Teddi," Curse started, easing himself on his knees, on the bed, and in between Teddi's legs, "This is about you, more specifically about you and Alex, so," Curse must've looked at Alex because jumped a little at what looked like direct eye contact, poor guy was just basically manhandled he deserves to feel a little shocked, "Enjoy each other's view, Alex make sure to enjoy yourself so your wife gets a show."  
Teddi found herself looking up, or down she couldn't tell, at Curse when she felt him shimmy the miniskirt part of her dress up so her panties were just in view and her legs could spread much easier. She bit her lip, looking back to Alex, clear giddiness in her eyes. Alex wasn't sure where to keep his eyes; he was looking at Teddi's face one second and then over to Curse easing her panties down her legs. Alex was trying to hard to look relaxed, but it was obvious he was just as excited to see this play out.   
Or, rather, he was thrilled at the possibility of seeing a lot of his wife, especially focusing on her face, while she got fucked.  
After Curse got that fabric out of the way, he threw off his jacket, and lifted her legs up over his shoulders and angling them so Teddi was still comfortably laying on her back but her lower half was up in the air enough Alex could see the show. Curse grazed a finger against her folds to see how wet she got herself all on her own, and found it barely slick.  
"That's surprising," Curse muttered to himself before adding another finger to spread her open as he leaned down a bit. He blew cool air on her, just to feel her shiver from head to toe, and gingerly licked a line up pressing his tongue to her clit, flicking it, before immediately clamping his mouth around it. Teeth nipping and grazing it before moving his tongue in circles around it, occasionally stopping to nip at it again and suck a bit. He moved the two of his fingers against her folds, the more slick she got the more he spread it on her and his fingers.   
Teddi mewled, softly grip the blanket under her fingers, and looked at Alex with a lovestruck expression. Her hips twitched and legs curled around Curse's shoulders. She about keened and arched her back when Curse slid a finger in her suddenly. She gasped out air she held in surprise and moaned when he slid it in and out, adding a second. Teddi finally let one hand let go of the blanket just to move it to Curse'd hair to dig her fingers in the pink locks and grind her hips against his mouth and hands better.   
"Curse~," she started out before whining when she felt him add a third finger; her head lolled back her glazed eyes staring at her husband and using her other hand to weakly reach out to him, "Alex~."  
Alex about groaned at the scene, sliding down the chair and leaning back to push a certain part of him closer to her before palming at his erection through his clothes. Teddi immediately perked up and cooed at the sight of him getting off on just looking at her.   
As Curse sped up the pumping of his fingers, Teddi grew more antsy; her hips buckled and twitched, she grew more vocal moaning like her own voice brought her satisfaction, and finally threw her head back staring Alex right in the eye, "Cumming, cumming cumming~," before her eyes went wide and her back arched, the hand holding Curse's hair tightening and shoving him into her core as rode out the orgasm pitifully gasping for air as a light shined in her eyes.  
When Teddi's hold on Curse loosened he took one more lick purposefully putting pressure on her clit when passing, making her shake from the aftershocks of pleasure, before easing her legs off his shoulders and kneeling between her legs.   
He made a reach for his waistband when Teddi decided she was riled up enough to play, "I'm soaked~," she lifted her head up a bit to look at Curse, "You got me so wet, are you gonna fuck my pussy up now?" Curse sighed lowering his waistbands popping out his cock.  
"Ah~, are you gonna stick that thick tip in me and just rail me," a hand came down to encircle her clit, "Are you gonna make me beg for your cock?" Another hand reached up to ball up in Curse's shirt pulling it up before he ultimately pulled it off and she *keened* at his form, "Please, please, please~ make me-," suddenly Curse was grabbing Teddi by the cheeks, squishing them enough to silence her before shoving her head back to the bed and grabbing her by the hip with his other hand to push her to where her head slightly hung off.  
"Alex," Curse interrupted Alex's zoning out, "I'm sure you'd rather something than your hand," Curse finished by delicately opening Teddi's mouth open with his thumb. Alex almost groaned, pushing the chair back and standing up immediately pushing down his pants. Curse took the initiative while Alex stared up and down Teddi's body to fondle her breasts before tugging the top down, her tits jiggling and settling from being exposed suddenly. Then, he lifted one of her legs and positioned himself to fit right against her entrance. Alex had already set himself up, his cock poking the front of her lips, no resistance he could push in at any moment. Both shared a look before setting a pace.  
As Curse eased and popped the tip in, Teddi moaned sending vibrations through the tip of Alex's cock he had just pushed in. Alex having no fear and a sense of familiarity in the situation wasted no time thrusting the rest of his length in her mouth, just feeling her saliva being pushed out of her mouth drooling down. Curse followed slower, inching his cock deeper and deeper, spreading her, making her whine around Alex's cock and tug at the blankets beneath her. Being filled from both ends, making her almost dizzy from the pleasure; mentally and physically.  
Once Curse pushed the last of himself in, he immediately set a pace; thrusting slowly in and out only taking about half his length out before shoving it back in her knowing she could easily take it and knew she was already wanting more. Luckily, the improvised gag was keeping her quiet. Alex wasted no time thrusting into her, keeping one hand on her cheek to hold her steady and the other down her chest squeezing and pinching her tits when not watching them bounce. Alex had quite a view Curse wasn't indulging himself in: seeing his wife's pussy spread around someone's thick cock, her breasts bouncing or being fondled and played with, and looking directly down he could see his own cock disappear and reappear from that awaiting mouth that couldn't se side whether to suck or moan. Curse eventually batted Teddi's own hand away from her clit, her skill lacking when her head was up in the clouds, and set himself to work rubbing her. The room filled with slick smacks and and moans, Teddi still making noises despite her mouth being occupied. Nothing could stop the shrill whines and throaty gasps coming from her. Curse had picked up the pace slowly, speeding it up before thrusting his entire length in and out to get the most reaction out of Teddi. Before long he was losing himself too. He could feel and orgasm building like a pit in his stomach and he was making sure Teddi was gonna slip off that edge before him. He mustered a few tricks together to really top her off; rolling her clit in circles and roughly pounding into her just the way she liked it. Before long she was gripping Alex's hips for something to hold on to before her back arched and she came a second time clenching around Curse's cock. The sensation nearly drove him over and he rode out her orgasm before finally following behind and thrusting in a few more times before stilling.   
Curse panted, steadying his breath, before hearing groaning and looking up suddenly remembering where he was and who he was with. Alex finished in a few rushed thrusts, pulling out and cumming on Teddi's face before sighing and moving to lean against the bed.  
Teddi still twitched before leaning up, looking Curse in the eyes before licking up cum just near her mouth.  
Curse cleared his throat, "So, we're done here?"


End file.
